Where's Szayels Number pt 1
by Juliett-Dark-Angel
Summary: Have you ever noticed that you never see Szayel Aporro Grantz's number? Well we are going to see how the girls; Cecelia Arron, Luna AnnaLee, Marisol Kunai, Duvessa Rose and Rosalina Jade are going to fibd out where it is exactly.


WARNING RATED PG-13 FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEMES.

"BORED" Cecelia yelled as al the members of the Espada sat down and waiting for Lord Aizen and Rosalina Jade to join them. Of course there was only seats for 10 so Cecelia was out of luck. All the other gentlemen let the ladies have a seat...Cecelia looked at her Master Grimmjow who was sitting with his head on the table half asleep. "Aw he looks so innocent when he's asleep and I don't care." She said pushing him out of his chair and sitting down. "CECELIA WHAT THE FUCK?." He yelled standing up, The other members where trying not to laugh...except Ulquiorra of course he never laughs. "I needed a seat, you were in my way." She replied. Grimmjow simply pushed her back out of the chair and sat back down, "Like I care?" he replied.  
"Okay you listen to me you little..." Cecelia was cut off by the remaining 2 finally arriving.

"My, My, Lord Aizen. It seems we missed yet another Cecelia Vs Grimmjow moment." Rosalina Jade stated as she strutted in and waited for him to reply. Cecelia hopped up and sat on the table, "He started it." she said. "He always does in your opinion." Rosalina replied. "What a pity I missed it." Aizen said as he sat down, Rosalina then took her usual place sitting on his lap. Her sister Duvessa Rose who sat with Ulquiorra was watching with disgust.

"I will start of today. We are going to have a girls night our tonight. Any takers?" Rosalina began. Duvessa Rose shook her head, She hardly never talked.. While Luna who sat with Gin Ichimaru smiled "Sure why not?". Marisol who sat on the arm of Szayel's chair also smiled "Sure I could use some time off.", "Time off of what?." Cecelia muttered. "Well little miss Tiger are you coming? Or are you to important for us?." Rosalina said looking into Cecelia's crimson eyes. It was common knowledge that Rosalina and Cecelia weren't exactly good friends. Both controlling and conceded, They often butted heads. " I think I'll grace you with my presence." Cecelia said examining her nails. " Well then if Los Noches explodes we know who to blame then." Rosalina replied, Cecelia growled and Grimmjow held her back from mauling her. Nelliel sighed, "I have a feeling that its gonna be a ling night."

That night the girls all gathered in a secret room that they had prepared like a hot springs. The boys were worried with all the girls being gathered in one place, and being talked about. So they decided to try out a new invention of Szayel's. It hid spiritual power and pressure allowing them to spy quite easily. So, Szayel, Gin, Nnoitora and Grimmjow all followed the females. They weren't notice so, so far so good.

The girls shut the door and began to undress and get in the nice hot water. Except for Cecelia who sat on the edge with a towel wrapped around her. Nelliel noticed first, "I thought you liked water?." she asked splashing her a bit. "I do but something's...off.". The boys froze and looked at each other. "THAT'S IT! No music. Oh well we can talk to fill the void." Cecelia finished, the girls laugh and the boys sighed in relief. A short laugh came from Nnoitora's way, "What are you laughing about?." Szayel asked, half way regretting it after he did. "There's a crack in the wall over here." Nnoi replied smiling. The device was set up and running good so no sound was heard from the boys. "That's pathetic..." Grimmjow started but way cut off by Szayel nearly running him over to get to Nnoitora. "WHERE?."

"Okay so I have been thinking." Cecelia started, "Oh God here we go." Rosalina said. "I wasn't talking to you I was talking to Marisol!." Cecelia yelled. Marisol looked up, she was in a robe and hadn't gotten it yet either. "Yes Cecelia?." Marisol replied with a smile. "Okay so one night, I snuck away and watch the old recording that your Master Butterfly has of his fight with the soul reaper and the Quincy right..." The girls all started giggling...except for Marisol, she didn't imagine the question about to be asked. "How did you get in?" she asked Cecelia. "Not important so ANYWAY. I was looking and...Where the hell is Szayels number?". The boys turned they're heads toward Szayel who was still looking through the crack in the wall no doubt wondering that themselves.

"W-WHAT?." Marisol replied blushing a wild red. "Well in that fight his shirt got burned off and stuff and it wasn't on his back, chest, hands, neck anything...SOOOOO I just figured..."  
Cecelia smiled and looked at Marisol, who was blushing wildly. Rosalina had more of a 0.o face cause even she didn't know where it was. Nelliel was trying not to laugh as well as Luna.  
"F...figured what?." Marisol asked slowly. "Well it has to be below his pants line..." Cecelia was smiling a lot and Marisol hid her face in her towel almost letting it fall off. "I don't know! I...I've never seen him that way." She replied, the girls stopped. "YOU WHAT?." they all yelled. " So you tell me you get the one with number that is NO WHERE TO BE FOUND and you haven't...wow. You are clueless aren't ya?." Cecelia replied finally taking her towel off.

"And look at Cecelia in all her glory!." Szayel said, it wasn't long before Grimmjow had pulled him away from the crack by his hair "What did you say?." He asked Szayel twitching slightly.  
"You wanna see?." He replied, "NO!." Grimmjow replied turning away his cheeks a bit pink.  
"I bet he already has." Nnoitora replied.

Rosalina smiled "Well I haven't seen Lord Aizen in that way." "BULLSHIT!" The girls yelled, they knew why it took so long for the two to show up to meetings. Rosalina simply smiled, "Well what about you Cecelia?." "No I haven't seen Lord Aizen in that way." Cecelia replied jokingly.  
"I meant what about that little pet of yours?." Rosalina replied, Cecelia kept a straight face as she told the truth trying not to blush. "I haven't actually. He doesn't like me like that. He's more interested with thinking about his rematch with Ichigo."

Szayel and Gin looked over at Grimmjow. "Wow you're a bastard." Szayel finally said. "WELL WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?." Grimmjow yelled throwing Szayel aside. The boys sighed. The only one that was doing any better than that was Gin to tell the truth.

Luna watched them all as she looked around and noticed something a little odd, and then she knew it. She pulled her cloak back on and leaned up against the wall where the crack was. Cecelia looked at her "Whatcha doin?" "Preventing more fights for our audience." Luna replied.

"WHAT?." All the girls yelled, As they got dressed quickly. Rosalina was furious, Cecelia was laughing, Luna was calm, Marisol was embarrassed and Nelliel only had one word one the matter "NNOITORA!."  
"HA!"


End file.
